


病發

by Yoyoung



Category: Isaki Kaname - Fandom, Kihara Tumugu, 來自風平浪靜的明天
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	病發

木要他就在試穿了一件新又對於他好有感覺的校服(水手服)，但是不小心整了一下衣服還是整理後面，不小心跌倒的就有好大声音的，就給了千咲她和紡他聽到了的，就立刻上了去了木要他的房間看了他，就一打開門見到木要他的样子，是未穿好的样子，而木要他就有了一個好害羞的样子的，紡他見了這樣的，就立即同千咲她：你可以下去，他可能不太想有好多人在這裡看着他，千咲：好啊，之後千咲就走了，紡他就鎖了門，就抱了木要他的，就同木要他說：你有病發了，木要他就講：是啊我有病發了，對不起，紡他就講：不怕，我沒有介意的，之後木要他就聽到這句就好了好多，之後木要他就同了紡他kiss了/吻着的，吻完了木要他的，木要他就被了紡他除了衣服的，之後紡他就把木要他的身體轉過去的，就開始撫摸了木要他的身體每一個部分，紡他就摸了全身就感覺到了木要他全身都熱的，因此木要他就在叫了紡君，不要啊，之後木要他就叫了紡他，而紡他就沒有理會的，之後紡他就用手把了木要他的乳頭撫摸的，也用了手就把了小木要他撫摸的，之後他們就這樣做的，也就好快令到木要他高潮，因為木要他的身體是好敏感，所以好快高潮的，就好快做完了一次。


End file.
